With development of wireless communications, more and more people use their touch screen device to browse the internet, send instant messages, play games and play multimedia content, among other uses. Users may close applications, open new applications and switch between applications frequently. In some instances, user may desire to enter into a thumbnail interface. For example, a user may return from a specific picture to a thumbnail interface of a number of pictures by pressing a physical button. Traditionally, operations associated with closing applications, opening new applications, switching between applications and entering into thumbnail interface may be performed by managing a management list or adding a physical button to achieve the operation. However, operations on the management list may be complicated, time-consuming, and costly. Physical buttons may also increase hardware cost.